


Saluti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fulvo [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una pure drabble fluff su Gildarts e Cornelia.
Relationships: Cornelia Alberona/Gildarts Clive
Series: Fulvo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781788





	Saluti

Saluti

Gildarts passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli mori di Cornelia, guardandola negli occhi scuri.

“Sentirai la mia mancanza?” domandò.

Lei gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso, passandogli le dita sottili tra i peletti rossi.

“Ogni giorno” soffiò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sul petto. “Anche se non cercherò di fermarti. Provarci sarebbe andare contro natura, come ingabbiare il vento o l’acqua”.

Gildarts le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“In un certo senso lo hai fatto” mormorò. “Hai ingabbiato il mio cuore. Nessun’altra c’era mai riuscita o ci riuscirà” giurò.

I loro corpi ignudi si riscaldavano a vicenda.

[100].


End file.
